User talk:AnimeQueen97
Friend Request from AnitaIsAmazing(Anita333) Hi,This is Anita333.I was umm...Thinking if I can add you on my friendz list.Hope you accept :) Anita333 (talk) 04:02, May 18, 2013 (UTC)Anita333[[User:Anita333|Anita333] (talk) 04:02, May 18, 2013 (UTC)] Hey Hi! How's it going? Ur1Ghoul (talk) 22:51, August 20, 2012 (UTC) RE Luved them!!! You're a good base artist! Ur1Ghoul (talk) 22:55, August 20, 2012 (UTC) PS: How do you change your signature? Thanx! Thanx for telling me! Ur1Ghoul (talk) 23:00, August 20, 2012 (UTC) Hey again! Umm... I've never really watched it, but I'll give it a try. "And they call ME crazy!" (talk) 23:03, August 20, 2012 (UTC) OK Okey-Dokey-Lokey!!! "And they call ME crazy!" (talk) 23:09, August 20, 2012 (UTC) Do you like my signature? Thanx again! It's one of my favorite quotes. No. not really. I used to, but I got interested in other stuff and dropped it. "And they call ME crazy!" (talk) 23:13, August 20, 2012 (UTC) Heya! Hey! So I found out you like anime well...I DO TOO! :-) I love your OCs! (Yukie's my fave!) And I think your new so...Welcome to the wikia! Happy Editing! Sunnypool1 (talk) 01:10, August 21, 2012 (UTC) Devil Cash Card Cutter! Ahem, sorry. Hello there! I just wanted to drop by and say hello. I must say, your OCs are just adorable. ^^ My personal favorite as of this is Miyu--I love the lolita to death. ^^ And because I figured you'd like to know, I am a bit of an anime / manga fan. ^^ Huge fan of Blue Exorcist, Rin-ne, Train*Train, Afterschool Carisma, ''and ''Pandora Hearts. ''My best friend kind of got me into ''Fullmetal Alchemist ''and ''Soul Eater, ''and I began watching ''Hetalia ''somewhat-recently. Oh, and the ''Pokemon ''anime. But only the first season. NOSTALGIA!~ So, yeah. That's me. ^^ Lissamel123 (talk) 19:09, August 21, 2012 (UTC) ANIME! There are 2 anime shows I watch. Gurren Lagann and Mermaid Melody. YAY! Sunnypool1 (talk) 19:14, August 21, 2012 (UTC) Yes I am a anime fan.I like Pokemon,Sailor Moon and many more! Piplupgirl123 (talk) 19:03, December 31, 2012 (UTC) omg i forgot to say...POKEMON! hey came to say hey =) hey came to say hi im kinda new here =) S'Up? Nothing Much, Just playing with my pet frog. ^.^ Sunnypool1 (talk) 23:09, September 20, 2012 (UTC) 'Hello um can I ask you a question? MHGhoul2323 (talk) 18:59, October 19, 2012 (UTC)' 'No no no it definitely isn't mean, why would I say mean things to such an amazing user like you??? Anyway the question is: Can you make bases for OC's? Good quality ones I meen? MHGhoul2323 (talk) 19:08, October 19, 2012 (UTC)' ''It's no prob, I have some bases but they aren't amazing or anything, doesn't matter now though oh and since you have been so nice I will give you a sneak peek of my OC (its lunaii made though) Angela Halo, no one else has seen her and her page will be made some time tomorrow, please tell me what you think lol! MHGhoul2323 (talk) 19:20, October 19, 2012 (UTC)' '' '' Thanks! ''Thanks for the nice comment about my OC so yeah I found some bases, they will do so I am going to draw the hair clothes and stuff on to make a full version of her lol, I am going to do that with everyone of my oc's btw do you know anyone who makes really good bases? '' ''MHGhoul2323 (talk) 08:15, October 20, 2012 (UTC)'' Do I like your OC's? ''I don't like them.... I freakin' love them! They are amazing! Anyway um I have just made the page for my OC Angela Halo, and I would like it if you left a comment on her page saying what you think, thanks. MHGhoul2323 (talk) 08:08, October 21, 2012 (UTC)' Anime Hi AnimeQueen, I just wanted to tell you a bout this new anime that I think you may enjoy. I made a blog on it if you want to check it out. Here's the link.Superme102 (talk) 22:27, December 26, 2012 (UTC) Trust me, I'm not into Harem either. It's just something that we ha a very long,long laugh about and are till and probaly never going to stop laughing about it. Now, put me in a room with InuYasha, Bleach, or even Naruto and you can guarantee I'm not coming out of that room for a long time.Superme102 (talk) 22:36, December 26, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, Naruto got bad around Shipudden. I missed the old funny Naruto. And now that I just think of it, I could make a gag OC of that anime, then after a while just remake it into another OC for laughs. You think that would be a good idea?Superme102 (talk) 22:43, December 26, 2012 (UTC) Ironically the funiest part of it is after, well I won't spoil it. You'll know it when you see it.Superme102 (talk) 22:59, December 26, 2012 (UTC) The Show. Although I like Yukie's diary.Superme102 (talk) 23:03, December 26, 2012 (UTC) Well you're succeding. And since we're on the subject of anime, you know what I hate. When less popular anime get all of the good stuff. For example, how many games and toys have been released for Naruto and DBZ. There's barely any games for the god ones. For once I'd like to be able to play as InuYahsha, and slice demons up with his big sword, then tell my friend, hey, I just killed a bunch of demons. Don't you agree?Superme102 (talk) 23:19, December 26, 2012 (UTC) Thank You! Oh great my cousin found out there was a season two of that anime. Well, I got to go since my cousin is threatening to lock my laptop if I don't watch it with her. Darn it.Superme102 (talk) 23:27, December 26, 2012 (UTC) Rosario. HELP ME! Superme102 (talk) 23:30, December 26, 2012 (UTC) Hi! Hi (= C00LTh3B0n3 (talk) 23:36, January 18, 2013 (UTC) Thanks! Ahh yes, thank you. I eventually got to see it but it was very nice of you to send me the link! Have a great day/night! I DONT NEED YOU CAR NYAN IS MY VEHICLE! (talk) 03:08, April 13, 2013 (UTC) P.S. How'd ya get the little lunas? Ive seen people with other pictures like it. Hi!!! Nice to see u here.I need your help to name my oc.Pls vote---->http://monsterhighfandom.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:June_jiliyana/Help_please june;) fly with me 05:17, May 19, 2013 (UTC) Hello :) Have you ever seen Sailor Moon? Call Me Sunny, Everyone Does!~ (talk) 17:10, May 28, 2013 (UTC) Hi! I saw you on Winx Fanon Wiki. Imagine every molecule in your body spontaneously exploding at the speed of light. (talk) 17:08, June 6, 2013 (UTC) Done Yet? Hi, It's MonsterGirl2002. Not to rush you, but are you done with Kasumi's pic? I'm really excited to see it. :) - Haters gonna Hate No. I don't like, I LOVE IT! Thank you so much! :) Sure! I just filled up her page right now, I'll make more edits on her sooner. Request Can you draw me a Alice Liddell please base if u do i have a surprize for u Superlady01 (talk) 07:34, July 30, 2013 (UTC) Yandere? What's a yandere? :/ -Haters gonna Hate So she's calm or CRAZY? Yup, I already made her like that. Read her diary to see. What's wrong with her main page? Oh, ok. Sorry. Sometimes I just forget some stuff I write. Surprise! Hi, it's me, MonsterGirl2002! I made something for you, here it is!: Your welcome! :) Hiya! Hi, Queen! It's GirlX here! So, I was thinking to make this fangtastic series including, canon MH characters, users on here, and OCs. And I chose you to be a special guest! Also, do you mind if I use Yukie for the series?? It's fun, I swear, and Kasumi is going to be in it, too. Which makes things more exciting, for me. Reply soon! :) MonsterGirl2002 (talk) 14:51, August 16, 2013 (UTC) Yay! Thanks! :) MonsterGirl2002 (talk) 15:28, August 16, 2013 (UTC) Hey, AnimeQueen! I got your message about Drop Dead Series, and I understand where you're going. I just made up the song for show, I don't know much songs that Yukie could sing. But since you told me, I'm going to make something for Yukie and Kasumi, like a duet. But not now, if you don't mind. I already have ideas for Episode 2 and Bells (Alyxvance) and Superlady (Superlady01) are waiting for their appearances, and Superlady is also waiting for her OC's appearance. You see, I have alot of things to finish, but I promise I'll make the duet thing happen. P.S Do you mind if I let Kasumi and Yukie sing a Vocaloid song?? MonsterGirl2002 (talk) 09:21, August 20, 2013 (UTC) Thanks! :) MonsterGirl2002 (talk) 15:46, August 20, 2013 (UTC) Can i do a sister for yukie silversnow? you can decide whether she oldest middle or youngest! Can she be in the The Venture Adventures of The Yuki-Onna Sisters? -Superlady01 ... Screw you then,you know i cant make boys. -Superlady01 About that... Hey AnimeQueen! I see that you have seen Superlady's OC. Even if you DID accept, she will have to change her OC's style and clothes because the Yuki-Onna is a JAPANESE myth (or something). Say it once, say it twice, take a chance and roll the dice. Rise to the moon with the dead of night! Yukie's Quotes Hey, AnimeQueen! Can you add some quotes to Yukie's page talking to Kasumi and stuff? Because most (or all) of Kasumi's quotes are talking to Yukie... MonsterGirl2002 (talk) 17:58, August 24, 2013 (UTC) Ok, thanks! ^^ (P.S Don't be grumpy! :) ) MonsterGirl2002 (talk) 18:01, August 24, 2013 (UTC) I like your character name Octavia but I thought her hair should be longer. But I like her tentacle hair!Bersarker (talk) 03:50, August 25, 2013 (UTC) Please Join! Hi, AnimeQueen! If you know what's Kawaii Crush, please join my wiki! Link: http://kawaii-crush-fandom.wikia.com/wiki/Kawaii_Crush_Fandom_Wiki MonsterGirl2002 (talk) 09:49, September 4, 2013 (UTC) Unfortunately, I am not on DeviantArt. I was thinking of making an account, though.